A Special Gift
by LiaBelle
Summary: Cristina gives Burke a special gift...duh! 2nd in the Valentine's Day at Seattle Grace series


Cristina fidgeted uncomfortably. She hated being all dressed up like this, it made her feel like everybody in the restaurant was staring at her, even though they were all dressed up as well. This was her and Burke's first Valentine's Day together as a married couple, and she wasn't sure if she was supposed to act more…wifeish or something. Burke glanced up from his menu and gave her one of those rare smiles of his that made her stomach tingle. Yes, it was a miracle, but somebody had come along that gave Cristina Yang butterflies in her stomach.

"You look beautiful," Burke assured her, sensing her discomfort.

"Thanks," she said, unsure of what she was supposed to say back. She never had been one for words. There was a silence that was slightly uncomfortable.

"So what's up with this secret admirer that Stevens has?" Burke asked finally.

"Oh," Cristina snickered, "She's meeting him tonight. Meredith says it's Alex. She walked into the locker room and saw him sneaking a love letter or something into Izzie's locker."

"I'm not surprised," Burke said," It's obvious that he's crazy about her."

"Yeah, I know," Cristina agreed, "I just hope that he doesn't hurt her again."

"I don't think he will," Burke said, "I think he's changed."

"I hope so."

"You know, it is Valentine's Day. We're probably not supposed to be talking about another couple." Burke teased.

"You're the one who brought it up," Cristina teased right back.

"You're right."

"Of course I am!"

There was another silence, but this one wasn't at all awkward.

"Did you know," Burke said suddenly, "that out of the dozens and dozens of surgeons I've met in my life, you are the one who looks the best in scrubs?"

Cristina blushed slightly and giggled. She had never really been much of a giggler until she met Burke, but now she was all…. giggly around him. "I really hate to admit this," she said, "Because you'll make fun of me since I give you such a hard time about them, but I think you look pretty sexy in your scrub caps. "

Burke laughed, "Even the one with the zebras and elephants?"

"Even the one with the zebras and elephants," Cristina confirmed.

"Then I think I'll have to get more of those."

"And I guess I'd better start wearing scrubs around the house."

"Well wouldn't that make us the weirdest couple on the planet," he joked, "Me with my zebra and elephant scrub caps and you in scrubs 24/7."

"Aren't we already the weirdest couple on the planet?" Cristina asked, only half joking. You'd never guess it because of her nonchalant behavior about everything, but she was still pretty insecure about their relationship. She loved Burke, and she knew that he loved her, but she always had this secret fear that he'd get sick of her and find somebody else, or finally get fed up with he messy habits.

"What makes you say that?" Burke asked, slightly hurt.

Cristina flushed. "I don't know. I'm a pig; you're a neat freak. You're an attending; I'm an intern. You're African American, I'm Korean. It just seems like we don't have anything in common."

"You know, they say that opposites attract." Burke had her suspicions about Cristina's insecurities, and as cute as he thought they were, he tried so hard to let her know that she was the only one for him.

"You're right," Cristina smiled.

"Aren't I always? He said, teasing her for her statement earlier.

The waiter brought them their food, just then. The couple chatted animatedly throughout the meal.

"I have something for you," Burke said as the waiter brought them dessert.

"You didn't have to- "

Burke cut her off, "Yes I did." He pulled out a small box. "I know you don't do rings, so…" he trailed off, giving her the chance to open the box. Inside was a beautiful diamond pendant with matching earrings.

Tears welled in Cristina's eyes. Crying was also something that she rarely did until she met Burke. "They're beautiful!" she gushed, "Thank you so much!" She leaned across the table and kissed him. "They really are gorgeous." She said, "Possibly the best gift I've ever received.

Burke blushed slightly.

"I, uh, I got you something too." Cristina stammered, fishing around in her purse for something. "It's not nearly as beautiful, or fancy but…" she found what she was looking for and handed it to Burke. In his hands he held a crumpled piece of paper that was folded in half. His face bore a very confused expression. "Just unfold it!" Cristina urged.

He did so, but was still confused. HE was looking at an official document with the county office's heading on it. It said 'Cristina Yang' and "Burke' several times on it. "I don't get it," he admitted.

"I changed my last name," she explained. "I know that I refused to take your name at first, but I changed my mind. My name is no, officially, Cristina Lynn Burke." A broad smile spread over Preston Burke's face. "And," Cristina continued, "I suppose I should call you Preston from now on. It'd be weird for me to call you by my last name."

"Just a little big," Preston agreed, still smiling. "By now they had finished their dessert and Preston had paid the bill. "Come on," he said to his wife, "let's get out of here." He took her by the hand and led her outside. Once they had walked a sufficient distance away from the restaurant, Preston stopped, and taking Cristina into his arms, he kissed her will all the passion he could muster. Her arms wound themselves around his neck, and he pulled her closer. She tilted her head slightly to give his skilled tongue better access to her mouth. They continued kissing until Preston reluctantly pulled away. "Is it all right if I keep this?" he asked, referring to the paper that had proclaimed Cristina's name change.

"Of course," Cristina said, kissing him again.

"Get a room!" somebody passing by yelled at them

Cristina and Preston broke apart, laughing. "I think that's a good idea, don't you, Cristina Burke?"

"I think it's a wonderful idea, Preston."

Finis 

**A/N I have no idea what Cristina's middle name is, so I made that up. Review please! Next up…Derek and Meredith celebrate Valentine's Day. **


End file.
